This invention relates generally to valves, and more particularly, to a check valve with an improved design and construction of a poppet valve and aperture supporting the poppet valve within the check valve.
Check valves are designed to permit the flow of fluid in one direction while preventing the fluid from flowing in the reverse direction. Conventional check valves utilize a single poppet valve within a body which controls the flow of fluid therethrough.
However, conventional poppet valves are likely to become lodged in the interior seat provided by an annular flange within the valve body. When this happens, it is almost impossible to dislodge the poppet valve without dismantling the check valve or utilizing a new fitting. Moreover, the current construction of the interior seat for the poppet valve adds to the chance that the poppet valve will become lodged by the likelihood that burs exist on the inner surface of the flange forming the seat.
The shortcomings of the prior art may be alleviated by using a check valve in accordance with one or more principles of the present invention. The check valve of the present invention may be used in any type of hydraulic or other fluid flow lines such as, for example, water, fuel, or gas lines, wells, cisterns, pumping outfits or the like. Additionally, other uses may be made of the invention which fall within the scope of the claimed invention but which are not specifically described below.
In one aspect of the invention, there is provided a check valve comprising a body and a poppet valve moveably mounted within the body. The body is configured to permit fluid to flow therethrough. The body includes a flange extending circumferentially around the inner periphery of the body. The flange has an inner surface defining a valve aperture. The poppet valve is to be moveably mounted within the valve aperture. The poppet valve includes a plurality of guide legs extending through the valve aperture. Each of the plurality of guide legs has an outer peripheral surface facing the inner surface defining the valve aperture. The outer edges of the outer peripheral surfaces of the plurality of guide legs are rounded or recessed such that only a center portion of the outer peripheral surface of each guide leg can come into contact with the inner surface defining the valve aperture.
In another aspect of the invention there is provided a method of fabricating an outer casing for a check valve. The method comprises drilling from a first direction with a center diameter slightly less than a pre-determined diameter of a valve aperture within which a poppet valve is moveably mounted and drilling from an opposite direction with a diameter equal to the pre-determined diameter. The first direction may be from a downstream portion of the casing towards an upstream portion of the casing.
Additional advantages are provided through the provision of a check valve having a poppet valve with legs having outer surfaces with rounded or recessed edges and a valve seat with rounded shoulder portions constructed by the method described and claimed herein. The check valve and method of constructing the check valve described and claimed herein assure smooth operation of the check valve by preventing the poppet valve from becoming lodged in the valve aperture, e.g., due to sharp edges on the legs of the poppet valve or burs existing on its inner diameter.
Additional features and advantages are realized through the techniques of the present invention. Other embodiments and aspects of the invention are described in detail herein and are considered a part of the claimed invention.